This invention pertains to toggle action weapons, and is particularly directed to means for causing a blow back toggle to recede into the handle of the pistol by gas pressure generated at the time of firing and employs a novel bolt configuration and control means therefor for absorbing recoil forces.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is particularly directed to toggle action weapons such as pistols wherein a bolt extending toggle tripped from a locked position by gas pressure from the gun barrel when the gun is fired is configured to reduce the weight of the moving parts of the weapon located above the hands of the user thereby substantially reducing recoil of the weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the majority of all toggle actuated weapons of this class have been recoil operated causing their toggles to recede into the handle of the pistol when fired to offset the effects of firing recoil and are biased toward their locked position by a spring means bearing in a given area on the toggle.
Under-center and over-center toggles in toggle action weapons work efficiently and lock permanently when properly designed and weapons such as pistols can be designed to use high chamber pressure ammunition, i.e., heavy charged ammunition, effectively in short barrled guns if the toggles are biased properly in a given manner.
Since the largest contributor to the forces of recoil in toggle action weapons are the moving parts of the weapon arranged above the hands of the user, it is necessary to reduce this weight if recoil of the weapon is to be further reduced and more effectively controlled. Accordingly, the bolt design of the prior art and its spring control means arranged above the trigger hand of the user must be modified or changed.